


Baby Just Be Mine

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, F/M, Fluff, Karedevil Valentine's Day, Post Season 3, newish relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen's first Valentine's Day together...but Karen hates Valentine's Day
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Baby Just Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to gracenm for beta-ing!

Karen Page was not a fan of Valentine’s Day. It had all started in second grade, when everyone was supposed to bring a treat for the entire class. Amanda Chambers, who for reasons totally unknown hated Karen, had conspired with their classmates into leaving her out. Their teacher, upon realizing all of her students had a stack of Valentines and little packets of candy hearts or pink and red M&Ms except for Karen, had confiscated everyone’s candy, which had only made her classmates hate her more. Then there was seventh grade, when she had gotten up the courage to leave a Valentine in Andy Nathanson’s locker only for him to avoid her for most of the day, and announce in front of their entire Social Studies class that he wasn’t interested in her ‘that way’. 

She never really had a reason to celebrate since then and had tried to forget the stupid holiday’s existence, until she had walked into her office this morning to find roses and a box of dark chocolate truffles on her desk. Matt and Foggy would be at the courthouse this morning; he must have come in early to leave them for her. It was incredibly sweet, but it made her feel like the worst girlfriend in the world, as she hadn’t gotten Matt anything. But they were a couple now, and couples celebrated Valentine’s Day. Crap. 

Her guilt only grew as the day wore on. Which was why she found herself making a couple of stops on her way to Matt’s place, first to her apartment to get the skimpy little silk robe she had picked up shortly after they had started dating and then the bodega around the corner from Matt’s building to get the ingredients for her grandma’s brownie recipe she knew he loved.

Only now she was waving her arms, frantically trying to clear the smoke from the oven after she had accidentally let the brownies burn. She had closed her eyes for what she swore was just a minute after slipping on her robe and sitting down on the couch. This was so not the plan.

She heard a thump over the incessant beeping, no doubt Matt home because heard the smoke alarm coming from his apartment.

“Karen?” Matt yelled, racing down the stairs.

“I’m ok! Sorry!” she cried, breathing a sigh of relief as the beeping blessedly stopped. 

“What happened?” Matt asked, pulling her into a hug, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“I fell asleep and burned the damn brownies.”

“That part I could tell,” Matt said with a smirk. “Can I ask why you were making brownies at one thirty in the morning?”

Karen groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. “They were for you. For Valentine’s Day. You were so sweet getting stuff for me, and I didn’t…” she let her voice trail off. “I kind of hate Valentine’s Day.” 

Matt started laughing as he untied his mask. “I do too,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Karen cocked her head. “You do? I’m confused. Why the flowers and chocolate this morning? Not that I didn’t love them,” she hurried to say. Which was true, her complicated feelings on the holiday aside. She had loved them. Especially the truffles.

Matt blushed. “Foggy kept going on last week about what a grand night he and Marci had planned. Which made me realize this would be our first one as a couple, and he was asking me what I was going to get you…”

“So you went with the cliched flowers and chocolate,” she teased him. 

“Hey, you didn’t get me anything!” Matt shot back.

“Not true. I attempted to make you brownies.”

“Guilt brownies.”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“Mmmm,” Matt murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

Karen smiled, deepening the kiss, her hands drifting up to run her fingers through his hair.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Matt asked, playing with the sash on her robe. “Did you bake wearing this?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Uh no, or it’d be covered in chocolate.”

Matt raised his eyebrows, that devilish grin spreading across his face. 

Karen laughed, playfully shoving him. 

Matt grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

“Want some company?” Karen murmured, letting out a yelp of surprise when Matt swept her over his shoulder carrying her into the bathroom. All things considered, this just might be the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Christmas Valentine" by Ingrid Michaelson and Jason Mraz (I know, I know, it's a Christmas song, but it was the first that came to mind when I was trying to think of a lyric with the word "valentine") 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
